This invention relates to an automobile air conditioning system including a duct through which conditioned air is directed into a vehicle passenger compartment.
Automotive air conditioning systems have sometimes utilized an air cooling heat exchanger, formed by an evaporator, and an air heating heat exchanger, heated by engine coolant, for reheating the chilled air. These heat exchangers are disposed in series in a duct having a movable air directing valve disposed therein for directing a variable proportion of the chilled air across the heater to control the final temperature of conditioned air introduced into the passenger compartment.
It has been proposed to provide the passengers with a more pleasant sensation by introducing the conditioned air in the form of continuous currents toward the passengers when a great difference exists between the sensed and desired values of compartment temperature and in the form of intermittent currents toward the passengers when the sensed compartment temperature comes closer to the desired value. However, such a proposal has proven insufficiently comfortable. This is stems from the fact that these mode changes are made without regard to the insolation intensity the intensity of incident sunlight on which the effective temperature is greatly dependent.